


Lítost

by Josika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: Lítost je svinstvo. Zasraná lítost je zasraný svinstvo a Bucky některých věcí litoval tak kurva moc, že by si neraději uhryzal prsty. Až na to, že prsty měl z oceli a zuby jen jedny.





	Lítost

**Author's Note:**

> Spousta sprostých slov. A jistý poměrně explicitný náznak.  
> Autorka prohlašuje, že k napsání byla přemluvena, donuce a že ví, že by měla dělat něco jiného.

Lítost je svinstvo. Zasraná lítost je zasraný svinstvo a Bucky některých věcí litoval tak kurva moc, že by si neraději uhryzal prsty. Až na to, že prsty měl z oceli a zuby jen jedny.  
Noc za nocí a den po dni, protože teď si občas všimnul, že to zasraný slunce vyšlo.  
Lítost mu pokurvila všechny vzpomínky.  
Slíbil mu to. Tehdy v noci. Ožrali se jak dogy (tedy Bucky se ožral a Steve měl rozum). Byli tancovat (tedy Bucky byl tancovat, protože Steve to neuměl).  
Vybavovaly se mu jen záblesky vzpomínek ostrých tak, že se prořezávaly do přítomnosti.  
„Naučim tě to.“  
„Sotva chodíš, nemůžeš tancovat.“  
„Ale no tak, Steevee. Chceš se naučit tancovat.“  
„Bucky, ty idiote…“  
Swing.  
Nehrál tehdy ani teď, ale stejně jako tenkrát ho slyšel.  
„Do hajzlu!“  
„Sakra, Bucky.“  
„Drž rytmus.“  
„Bucky.“  
Horká noc, prach, smrad přepálenýho oleje, swing, co nebyl slyšet a konečky prstů, kterými zajel Stevovi pod košili. Měl studenou kůži. Bucky by nikdy nevěřil, že bledost se dá nahmatat.  
Zachytil pohled, ve kterém byla výzva, a ten ho pronásledoval napříč stoletím, protože na ni neodpověděl.  
Zasraný homofobní čtyřicátý léta.  
Zasraná přítomnost.  
Kapitán Amerika kroužil sálem a v náručí svíral jednu ze senátorských dcerek, které zřejmě sériově vyráběli v některý z Tonyho fabrik.  
Tancovat ho naučil někdo jiný.  
Lítost je svinstvo, ale má odstíny. Vrstvy. Úrovně, na kterých se dá snést.  
Litoval, že Steva nenaučil tancovat a že ho tehdy v noci (nebo kdykoli jindy) nepřitlačil ke zdi (opatrně, protože tomu klukovi se lámaly kosti jak párátka) a nestrčil mu jazyk do krku.  
Bylo by to hezký. Teď mezi nimi pokaždý v posteli byla ta hora masa a svalů, kterou Steva obalili, a všichni lidi, který Bucky zabil.   
„Kurva,“ zašeptal Stevovi do ucha.  
„Já nebo ty?“ ušklíbl se Kapitán Amerika.  
Bucky pokrčil rameny a roztáhl nohy.  
Poslední dobou se skoro dalo spolehnout, že to zasraný slunce ráno vyjde.  
Když usínal, zaslechl swing a hluboko pod kůží Kapitána Ameriky nahmatal bledýho kluka, kterýmu tehdy v noci nakonec pozvracel jediný slušný boty.


End file.
